Help me!
by anime4eve
Summary: Kira is a girl who has a power that could destroy the world. After she and her butler, Koki ran from some men in black they stumble upon the guild Fairy Tail. What connection does she have to Master, Zeref and the dragons? Sucky summary but good story I think. My second fanfiction. Please read and review.
1. beginning

My second fanfiction. Hope you like it.I own nothing sadly, hiro mashima with the story.

Lucy's POV_-We were running away. Away from the people who wanted my power. A power I have always hated. A power that made unable to see other people expect my butler, Koki. He is the only one I know besides my parents. He was holding me as he ran away from the people dressed in black. I wanted to fight them but Koki didn't let me. He ran into the dark silent night. I felt the rain soak through my black dress. He ran into an ally waiting. I saw the men pass by not noticing us there. He hold me close to him as he began to ran again. He stop. I turned my head and saw a building. A very big one. Without hesitation. Koki ran in. "Help me!" He yelled at the people inside the building. I saw a pink head guy walk up to Koki before I collapse.

Next morning- I woke up seeing the ceiling light. I turned my head to see a girl with blue hair. "Are you alright?" The girl worriedly ask. "Hah. Hah!" I started panting tears threaten to come out. "Are you okay?" She ask again surprised by her tears and heavily panting. " KOKI! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed leaving the medical room. I open the door seeing more people outside. "Wah *HIC* Wah." I cried. "Are you alright little girl?" A pink haired boy approach me. Followed by a raven haired boy and scarlet haired girl. "NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" I screamed again tears strolling down my face. Then I felt a warm hug lifting me off the ground. I look at the the person who pick me up. "Koki! Where were you?" I sniffed. "It's alright know, hime. I'm here know." He put a gold cross shape necklace with a dragon on it around my neck. "You can open your eyes now, hime." I open my eyes feeling refreshed. I look at the people in the building. "Thank you, Koki." I turned my attention to the surprised people that were watching me and Koki. "I guess we should explain Koki." Koki nodded his head and began. "I'm sorry to disrupt you guys. I'm Koki, hime's butler. And this is," "You can call me Kira." "Oh." I turned to the person and saw a old man on the balcony upstairs. ". Lu-." I threw death glares at him. "Kira how are you?" "I'm doing fine old man." I could tell the others were surprised that I called him old man. "Come upstairs. We have a lot to talk about." "Yes we do old man."


	2. Welcome

Nobody's Pov- Kira was happy at all of the people welcoming her. "Old man we'll talk later. I want to meet the people of this guild." "Of course you can. First let me introduce you to the people who will be taking care of you." Master led Kira down to meet the people who will be taking care of her. "Okay brats introduce yourself." Kira look at the four teens that where in front of her."I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you Kira." "I'm Gray." The boy next to the pink head said. "Stripper." Kira took notice that he only weared pants. She could tell he was surprised. "I'm Erza." The scarlet greeted. "Strawberry cake's." Kira said. "I'm Wendy. I hope we can be friends." Kira remember her from the medical room. "Grandine." Kira saw she might have struck a bad string because the girls face became a bit pale. "I'm Happy." "And I'm Carla."Two cats with wings said. "Exceeds."

"Hey Kira how come you know about that stuff you said?" Erza ask curiuosly. "Oh because I can see your past and your likes and dislikes and what kind of power you use. And thats because of my power. Even though I have this necklace I can still know stuff about you. I'm sorry if I said something you don't like." Kira explained herself feeling a bit guilty. "If you know that. Then what do I hate the most and whats my power?" Natsu ask testing her. "You hate anything that is consider a vehicle." Kira happily announce. "Him also." Kira pointed to Gajeel. "Your power is fire dragon slayer." "Whats my power?" Gray ask the blonde. "Yours is ice make." "What about me?" Erza also ask the blonde. "Yours is re-equip magic." The girl responded.

"And mine?" Wendy also ask. "You have sky dragon slayer." "Thats cool, Kira." Natsu exclaimed surpised. "Thanks. I was always alone so its kind of hard for me to interact with people." "But you talk like if you talk with people everyday." Gray said. "Maybe that's because I always talk with Koki." "Speaking of him what kind of power does he have?" Erza wondered. "Let him tell you. Koki!" Kira called for her butler. "Yes hime?" "Re-introduce yourself and tell them what your power is."

"Alright hime. I'm hime's butler. My name is Koki and my power is aging time. It allows me to change the age of someone. For instance I can change hime into a little girl." Koki snap his fingers. A puff of white smoke was where Kira was. "Koki." Kira being a 7 year old girl yelled. "Or I can age someone to a second before they die." Koki explained. "But that makes Koki lose a day of life when he uses his power to age someone a second before they die." Kira seriously said. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy laugh at Kira trying to act serious in a 7 year old body.

"Koki this is why I don't like you turning me into a little girl. No one takes me seriously." Kira yelled at her butler. "But you look so cute, hime." He saddistly smiled again. "Sorry Kira its just that you look so cute and funny." Natsu said through his laughter. After a minute of laughing the team calmed down. "Anyway we should talk about your purpose here." Erza stated trying to get to business. "Okay. So the reason why I'm here is because," Kira paused a moment to think. Everyone leaned in to listen. "Now that I think about it I don't know why I'm here."

Everybody feel down anime style. "We have to take care of her and we don't know for what reason!" Natsu and Gray both yelled at the same time. "Sorry guys. All I remember is leaving my house because Koki said so. Then men in black capes started chasing us. Then Koki brought me here." Kira told them her little adventure. "Then I guess we protect you from those men in the black capes." Gray suggested. "Yeah. Thats what we'll protect you from." Natsu agreed. "I agree." Erza noddee her head in approval. "Yeah. Well protect you Kira." Wendy smiled.

"Thanks." Kira happily smiled. "Since your part of the guild now I'll give you the Fairy Tail insignia." Kira turned around to see a lady with long wavy white hair. "Hi I'm Mira." "Hi Mira. Whats the Fairy tail insignia?" Kira asked confused. "Its this." Natsu showed her his insignia on his right arm. "Oh, I see. Then I want my on my right hand so that when I punch them they can see it. Hmm, I want it color pink." Mira nodded giving her the stamp. Kira look at it as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Thanks Mira." "Your welcome." Kira began taking to her new friends, enjoying her time. It was starting to get dark so tue guild decide to go home for the day. "Everyone so nice here." Kira said to Koki once everyone left the guild. "Kira remember not to get to attach to anyone." "Okay Koki. I won't." Knowing he only called her Kira if it was serious. They both walk out the doors disappering into the night.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Once again I apolagize for bad gramar and misspelling. Omce again my tablet was being crappy.<p>

Please read and review.


	3. Power

Here is chapter five. Please enjoy.

Next Morning- "I can't wait to train with everybody." Kira said walking to the guild. "Yes, hime, it should be very interesting." "No I think about it I've been a 7 year old for three days now." "Yes hime, what about it?" "Koki change me back!" "But you look so cute." Koki mischiefly smiled beginning to run. "KOKI!" Kira yelled chasing after him. "Change me back!" She yelled entering the guild. "But hime you look so cute." He said again both running around the guild. "I don't care change me back!" They keep running for about 30 minutes.

"I can't believe that she can run for 30 minutes straight." Gray commented. "She sure has a lot of energe." Erza agreed. "Hime I'm getting tired." "Good then change me back." "Alright." They stop. Once Koki change her she went to her friends to talk about their training. "You sure can run a lot." Natsu told her. "Yep. Ever since I was little I had to run for 3 hours straight. So I could have keep going if I wanted to." Kira smiled. "Wow that's amazing." "Anyway we should start training." Erza started."

"First we should see how good Kira can fight. Who do you want to test on?" "Hmm, it doesn't matter." "Then I'll fight you Kira." Natsu volunteered. "Okay. Then I'll fight Natsu." The five members head outside behind the building where they can train. "Okay then you may fight." "Ready Natsu?" "Ready!" Natsu went to fight stance. "Here I come." Natsu charge at Kira who was simply standing not moving an inch. "**Fire Dragon Fi-." **"Sorry Natsu." All you could hear was a loud scream. "Natsu!" The said boy was lying face down on the ground groaning while Kira was trying to help Natsu stand up.

Natsu's pov- All I remember is going to attack Kira with my Fire Dragon Fist when I felt a powerful fist hit my stomach. The wind was knock out of me. So their I lay on the ground with Kira trying to help me up. I somehow manage to get up with the help of Kira. "Thanks Kira." I try to say. "I'm sorry Natsu. Did I hurt you bad?" I could tell she was worried about my injury. "I'm alright." I replied. I look at Gray, Erza and Gajeel who were surprised that a girl besides Erza beat me in less than 5 seconds. 'Tch' I thought as Kira brought me to the medical room.

I laid on one of the beds while Wendy heal me a bit and Kira apologizing over and over. "Its alright Kira. It was just training." "B-but it was my fault." She said. Wendy left the room after she was done. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." "Okay Nat-." Kira suddenly froze not moving. Her eyes became darker than before. "Kira?" She didn't respond. She just keep looking at me with her dark eyes. "Wah wah!" She loudly started crying. "Kira!" I was about to hold her when she push me away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T LOOK AT ME! KOKI!" She keep crying and yelling.

Remembering about her power I look to see if see had her necklace. She didn't. It might have came off when we were fighting, I thought trying to calm the girl even though it was impossible without her necklace. At that moment her butler came in carrying the necklace. "KOKI!" She yelled hugging the said man. Koki transform her to a 7 year old girl. He place the necklace on her which calmed her down. "What did you do to hime!?" Koki yelled at me. "I, I." "Its okay Koki. Natsu didn't do anything. It was my fault." Kira wipe away jer tears.

Koki didn't seemed convince because he look at me as if ready to kill me. "Koki I want to go home now. I'm tired." I look at Kira worried about her. "Alright hime, I shall bring you home." Koki glared at me once more before leaving. "What's his problem?" I quietly told myself. I lay their for a while not wanting to get up. About 10 minutes later Koki came back.

"What did you do to hime?" He angrily said. "I didn't do anything. We were talking when she froze. She didn't move at all. Then she started crying telling me not to touch her or look at her." I explained to him. "She froze?" I nodded my head. "Natsu please refrain yourself from talking with hime." "Why!?" "Do you want to protect hime?" "Of course!" "The please refrain yourself from talking to her." He repeated more sternly. "Why can't I talk to her!?" "First let me talk to hime of what she saw." "I don't care what she saw. Just tell me why I can't talk to her?!" I might have said the wrong thing. He look at me as if I was the most disgusting thing.

"You do not care of what Kira saw? When Kira looks at someone's past it can change her future and make her fall to darkness. I don't want that to happen. She is the most precious person to me and I'll do anything for her safety. Please listen to what I'm saying to you if you want to protect her. One mistake and I'll kill you. Remember that." For the second time I truly felt fear. Fear and guilt. I didn't consider Kira's feelings when I said that I didn't care of what she saw. Baka. Baka. Baka. I keep repeating to myself as Koki left.

Lucy/Kira POV- I awoke from my nap. "Koki?" I notice that my purple haired butler wasn't next to me. "Koki!?" I heard the door open. "Koki!" I open my door to my room to see Koki standing by the door with three bags in his hand. "Where were you Koki?" I pouted. "I went to go get some food, hime." "What took you so long. I was getting lonely." "I'm sorry. I won't let you feel lonely again." He said stroking my hair softly. "Promise?" "Promise." We link our pinky promising each other. "Anyway we should get getting. I bet you hungry." "No I'm not." Gurrrr.

I blushed in embarrassment of my growling stomach. "Maybe I am." I shyly smiled. Koki chuckled as he was getting out some ingredients. I sat on our little round table waiting for Koki to finish cooking. Don't get me wrong I can cook but Koki always offers to do it. And as always I can't say no to him. After about 15 minutes cooking came in to the living room with two bowls of misao soup. "Hmm." I devoured the soup slowly trying to savor each spoonful.

"Kira, please tell me what you saw when you were with Natsu?" I look at him confused. When his words finally digested to my brain I could feel the myself getting shivers. "Um, well," I didn't want to say because the vision scared me. "Please Kira. I'm right here." Feeling a bit more relaxed I told him what I saw.

"It was a bit blurry but I saw black and pink. It seemed it was fighting each other. Then my vision became a bit more clearer and I notice that it was two people fighting. I couldn't see their faces but I could tell that they were fighting for a long time because they both had bruises and blood everywhere. Then I saw what seemed like a girl crying also covered in blood. She yelled stuff that I couldn't understand but it made the two people who were fighting stop. I felt her feeling and the two fighters. They all were sad but the girl seemed happier than sadder. Then a flash of light struck the earth causing everything around the girl to go dead. I couldn't feel her emotions anymore. Its as if she became iron. Cold and heartless. Then someone approach the girl. What I thought was weird was that he didn't die when he got close to her. And that's all that I saw. This is the first time that I can't see a past clearly. Why was this vision blurry?" I ask myself feeling fear all over me again.

"Don't worry hime. I'll always be hear for you. I'll always protect you." He hug me. His warmth was the only warmth I ever felt since my parents left me. "Thank Koki. If you weren't with me than I don't know where I would be. Thank you for being my only family since my parents left me. I love you." "I do too, hime." We cuddle with each other until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Sorry for any bad grammar or misspelling. And I fianlly found the problem to my tablet. TTΔTT<p>

I'm getting excited about the story even though I'm the one writing it. The GMG is coming up and the story about the vision. *Δ* XD

Anyway please read and review.


	4. GMG

Here is chapter four. Please enjoy.

Next morning-"Hime, wake up." "5 more minutes." "I guess then we won't go to Fairy Tail." "I'm up." Kira quickly got change and head outside with Koki to the guild. They walk pass stores and shops stopping every once in a while when something caught Kira's attention. After 30 minutes of sightseeing they finally made it to the guild. "Morning everyone!" Kira cheerfully greeted. "Hey Kira." Kira turned her attention to her friends. "Hi Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy." They began talking again like yesterday along with Juvia and Levy. "Okay brats," everyone in the guild turn to the voice of their Master, "I'll be announcing the participants for this year Grand Magic Games." Everyone cheered except for Kira and Koki. Kira was confused. "What's the Grand Magic?" She ask. "Its when we fight other guilds in Fiore and getting first place means being the best in Fiore." Natsu explained. "Oh I see." "Okay now these are participants.

"Natsu Dragneel." "Yes!" Natsu cheered.

"Gray Fullbuster." "Yes!" Gray also cheered.

"Erza Scarlet." Erza just nodded her head.

"Gajeel Redfox." "Huh?" Gajeel keep munching on his "food"

"And," everyone leaned in closer to hear "Kira." "Ehh!? Me!? But I don't know anything about it!" Kira exclaimed. "Don't worry about it. Your team will help you." Master mischievous smiled. "Its okay Kira we'll help you." Natsu reassured her. "Okay, I guess." "You have three months to prepare so get training." "Hai!" The five yelled. "First we should see what Kira can do." Gray said. "Hmm, I can fight with my fist but I usually shatter the things that are stronger that iron or steel." "Okay then we'll start training tomorrow." Erza stated. "Everyone get a good night sleep." "Hai!" Kira then began talking to Juvia and Levy while her other friends were talking. Juvia and Levy explained her about the GMG more detailed. Once again it became dark and everyone called it a day. Kira and Koki were as usual the last ones to leave. "I can't wait for the GMG." Kira said on their way home. "Just be carful not to kill anyone, hime." "Don't worry Koki. I won't."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Finally my tabelt wasn't being crappy anymorw. I hope you like this chapter even though it was really short. I take back about my tablet not being crappy.<p>

Anyway please read and review.

Please reveiw


	5. Day 1 Training and Vision

Thank you for reading. Here is chapterr 6. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Normal POV- Today is a week since Kira and Koki arrived to Fairy Tail (there is a time skip) and the two were once again made their way to the guild. Kira has gotten use to all the rowdyness of the guild and she has come to like it. Ever since she her first day of training Natsu has become a bit more distance to Kira. Kira has notice ot ask him why he's avoiding her. He always replies with "I'm not." Its starting to frustrated her. She decide to ignore it. She arrives at the guild ready her 8th day of training.<p>

"Hey eveyone." She called out to her fellow guild members. "Hey Kira." She walk over to Mira. "Hey Mira." "What would you like today?" "Hmm, the usual." "Alright." Kira waited for Mira to give her food. After 5 minutes Mira came with Kira's food. "Here you go." She smiled." "Thank Mira!" Kira started gobbling down her food which was pancakes with egg and sausages. "It's delicious." Kira said through mouthfuls. Once she finish eating she meet up with Erza, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. "Are you ready Kira?" "Yep. Let's go!" The five decided to go on a mission to help them with their traning. They left.

_'I wonder if Koki is alright_' Kira thought as they were walking to the train, 'I just need to be careful like he told me.'

Flashback-"Kira listen to me. You have to be extremly careful. Don't talk to anyone you don't know. If you feel like your endanger tell Erza okay." Koki warned Kira."I promised. Afterall I have to watch out for the men in the black capes." She smiled at him. "And if worst comes to worst I want you to call for me." "How?" "With this." He pointed to the necklace around her. "Just think about me and I'll be there." "Okay Koki. I promise." "Be careful." "Bye Koki. See you later."

Kira smiled to herself. "Okay I'll explain the details. We're going to catch a group of bandits. In the mountains. And rescue a boy." Erza explained. We nodded except for two people. Natsu ans Gajeel. They were currently having their heads out the window. "Did you guys hear that?" Gray ask them. "Yeah." The both moaned. I wanted to laugh but I know it would hurt their pride so I held it in.

After an hour on the train we finally came to a stop. Natsu and Gajeel quckly got off and kiss the ground. "Finally were off that terrible train!" The both exclaimed. After their little show we headed to the mayor of the town. "Thank you for coming." The mayor said once we got to his house. "So lets get to business." Erza began. "Right. I called you guys here to capture some bandits in that have capture my son." The old man began to sniffle. "Please help my boy." He pleaded. "Of course we will." Erza reassured the man. "Thank you." The team then began their trip to tje mountain.

"When are we going to get their?" Natsu said for the hundreth time. "We get their when we get their so stop complaing, flame brain!" Gray yelled annoyed by his whining. "But we been walking for like an hour." "He's right we have been walking for a hour now and were still at the bottom." Kira agreed. "Maybe their some magic thats not allowing has to go." Gajeel said. "Hmm, I'll be right back." Kira ran ahead of them. She stop when she notice that her friends were only a block away. 'Wierd I've been running for 5 minutes and I'm still close to them.' Kira thoughe before running back to her team. "I think Gajeel is right. I was rrunning for five minutes and you guys were only a block away." "We need to think of a way to get to the top." Erza said.

"Help me."

"Guys did you hear that?" Kira ask them. "Hear what?" They all ask.

Kira/Lucy's POV- "Help me." I know I heard someone say that. So I ask my team mates if they heard it. "Hear what." "A little boy. I heard a little boy say 'help me'." Itold them. "We didn't hear anything." Gray said. "Help me." Again I heard the voice. I felt like every sound was gone and I could only hear the little boy's voice.

"Help me. Help me." It sound so painful and scared. "Kira? Kira?" I could hear my teammates call my name but my hears were only foucused on the little boys voice. I began walking to the voice. I syarted walking. Then I started jogging. Next think I knew I was running. Running to the painful and scared voice. "Help me somebody! Help me!" The voice became louder. I could now hear something bang against a wall. I ran even faster not knowing if my friends were behind or not with me. I ran until I came across a cave. I enter without thinking.

"Help me! Help me!" I felt like the voice was right next to me. I made my way through the maze like cave. I heard the voice get louder. He was screaming. Then I saw a gold door. The screams were defintly coming through that door. I was about to open it when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I wasn't able to look who it was because I felt a painful surge of energy go through my body. "AHH!" Screaming in agony I fell down in the arms of someone. "How have you been Lucy?" Was the last thing I heard before I black out.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I aplogize for bad gramar and misspelling.<p>

Anyway please read and review.


	6. Mission

Thank you for reading. Here is the 7th chapter.

* * *

><p>"Where is Kira?" Natsu mumble to himself. Ever since Kira ran off Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Gajeel tried to catch up to her. They were unable to do so and they somehow split up. So Natsu decided to use his nose to find Kira. "Kira? Kira?" He called out hoping he would find her. "AHH!" Natsu heard a painful scream. He knew right away that it was Kira. He race his way through the cave that he somehow found. "Kira!" "AHH!" Again the scream echoed through the cave. The screaming stop but he was able to detect her smell. "I'm coming Kira!" He ran until he found Kira in the arms of a man covered with a cape.<p>

"Who are you and why do you have Kira!?" Natsu yelled at the unknown man. "So she calls herself Kira huh?" The man simply said looking at Kira. Natsu was about to attack when the man said something. "Touch me and you'll also hurt her." "Tch." Natsu glared at the man. "Well this is getting boring. I guess it's time that we go now Kira." The man began walking away. "Give me back Kira!" Natsu yelled, "Fire Dragon Fist!" He hit him straight in the face. His hood came off revealing a man.

"Zeref!?" Natsu couldn't believe it. The one who has Kira in his arms was Zeref. He remember meeting him at Tenrou Island. "What are you going to do with Kira!?" "First of all her name isn't Kira. Second of all I came to bring her home." "Home!?" "Yes we need to go know." "Her home is at Fairy Tail!" Natsu yelled ready to lash out another fist. "Koki." "So your pet is still with you." Zeref smirk at Kira. At that moment a white light blinded Natsu for a second.

"Let go of Kira, Zeref!" Koki came charging to Zeref making him drop Kira. "Kira!" Natsu quickly grab her. "Natsu quickly do your mission and leave. The boy is behind that door." Natsu nodded running towards the door he previously saw. He knock it open. Inside he saw Erza, Gray, and Gajeel beating up the bandits. "Quickly guys we have to leave." "Huh?" "No time to think. Gray quickly grab the boy and let's leave." His teammates were confused but did as he told them.

Gray grab the boy and they all began running down the endless mountain. "Natsu what happen to Kira?" Erza ask noticing that he was carring her. "I'll explain once we get down from this mountain." He yelled. Once they got down from the mountain they decided to rest before continuing. "What's wrong with Kira?" Erza repeated. "To tell you the truth I don't know. I heard her screaming and I ran towards it. Then I saw her being in the arms of a man in a black hood. I punch him in the face and his hood came off. It was Zeref." "Zeref!?" They all yelled making Kira shake up.

"Guys shut up. Anyway he said that he was going to take her home. Then Koki appeared telling me to leave as fast as possible." Natsu explained. "But how does Zeref know Kira? And wasn't Zeref at Tenrou Island?" Questions after question came up neither of them knowing the answer. "We should ask her when she wakes up." Gajeel suggested. "Yeah for now we should get some sleep." Everyone agreed and went to sleep.

"Hmm." Kira woke up seeing darkness with stars. She look around her noticing her teammates sleeping. She also saw the a boy about 15 years old with them. He was bruised and had few cuts. She look at him trying to remember when they rescued him. She crawled next to him. A couple of seconds later the boy fluttered his eyes open. He look start at her wondering what she was doing. "Are you Lucy?" The boy suddenly ask. "How do- I mean no." She back up from the boy wondering how he knew her real name.

"It is. Isn't it?" Kira look at her friends wondering if they were awake. She nodded. "How do you know?" "Why won't you tell them?" The boy said looking over to her friends. "I can't. I don't want them to get hurt." "Oh. By the way I'm Akiyo." "Nice to meet you Akiyo. Call me Kira." "Okay." They talk for a while. Mostly about how he got into that situation. "What power do you have Akiyo? Its been bothering me." "Well I can see the hearts of a person. So basically I can tell if they're lying or telling the truth. What about you?" "I can see someone's past and feel their pain and sorrow. But I feel it ten times worser. And when I look into a past I or that person can change their future. So if you lose your memory I can see it. But it might change your future. That's why I never use my powers." }

Kira pulled her knees close to her chest as of it'll protect her." "In a way we're kind of the same. Our power that is. You seem to not like your power. I don't either. Because of our power we had a sad life." "Buts its okay now. Because I have Fairy Tail now. And I have always had Koki. Do you have someone you treasure?" Kira ask. "No. Not since my mother died." Even though it was dark Kira could see small tears forming in his tears.

"What about your father?" "I never had a father. He died a when I was 5 years old." "But what about the mayor? Isn't he your dad?" "Why would the mayor be my dad. I live alone." "But the mayor ask to bring his son back from the bandits." "I was the only one their." Kira felt like they were being deceived. "I need to look at something. When I start crying cover my mouth okay?" "Huh? What?" Kia quickly took of my necklace and started at him.

Her eyes start to water up as she start seeing his past. "Wa-." Akiyo put his hand on her mouth to shut her up. She signal him to place the necklace on her. He place it around her neck. Kira calmed down feeling sleepy. "You weren't lying." She whisper falling on his laps. "What are you doing? Get off of me!" He blushed. He look at her noticing that she fell asleep. And somehow transform into a 13 year old. He blush even harder. He wanted her off his laps but couldn't do it. She look so peaceful and relax. So he decided to leave her. He laid down causing the girl to move her head on his chest. Which only made his blush go redder. "Damn this girl. Making me blush." He closed his eyes one arm around her waist. Quietlyhe feel asleep not knowing someone was watching him.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Please read and review.


	7. Zeref?

Thanks for reading here is the 8th chapter.

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV- I woke up still feeling tired until something made me go stiff. What the hell is that kid doing hugging Kira in her sleep!? And why is Kira on his chest? For some reason it made me a bit angry. "Everyone wake up!" I yelled to my team. They all stirred up. Kira flutter open her eye's. The kid also woke up starting to sit up. Kira look at the boy running her eye's. Damn that looks so cute. She just stared at him which started to tick me off.<p>

Then the most annoying thing happen. She blushed. "I'm sorry Akiyo. I didn't mean to sleep on you." "Its okay." The boy apperently named Akiyo smiled it off. Which cause the blonde to blush even more. Why the heck is she blushing at him? This is the first time they've meet and she's already blushing at him? And why the heck is she a 13 year old? I tried to calm down not wanting to cause a ruckus. "I guess we should go to the Mayor." Erza said as she began to walk. We walk behind her.

Throughout the whole walk Akiyo didn't leave Kira's side. About an hour later we arrive at the house of the Mayor. "Is okay if I go alone?" Kira ask. We immediately said no. "Come on. I'll get the money." We keep saying while she keep begging us. Why does she want to go alone? After a minute or two of fighting we agreed but she has to take less than 6 minutes. "Thanks guys. Let's go Akiyo." The two headed inside much to my displeasure. We waited and waited. "Six minutes pass. I'm going to go in now." I was about to open the door when it open when Kira and Akiyo came out. "Sorry I took long. Here's the money." She handed Erza the money. "

He gave us a little more because he thought that the bandits took his son. But his son was gone for a while and forgot to tell his father." "Oh, okay." I wasn't really convince with her answer. "So from now and on Akiyo is going to join Fairy Tail." "Welcome Akiyo." Erza and Gray said. I didn't really want Akiyo to join is but I have to welcome him. "Welcome Akiyo." We then began walking walking to the train. We were about to board the train, me being the last to get on.

"I'm sorry you didn't want me to join. It was Kira who wanted me to." Akiyo whispered to me as he boarded. Shocked I stood there. How did this guy know that? Can he read my mind? "Come on Natsu!" I got on the train. The train began to move and then the motion sickness got to me. I slowly sat down then fell down on a pair of laps before talking asleep.

Lucy/Kira's POV- we got on the train with Natsu following behind us. His fave then became green. I look at him confused. He sat down next to me. And let himself fall down on my laps. "Ehh!?" I blushed at the fact of a boy sleeping in my laps. The only person who has slept in my laps was Koki. I stared at him deciding to let him sleep their or push him off. "Good Natsu is asleep." Both Erza and Gray said. I decided to leave him there. About an hour later we got to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Real short chapter<p> 


	8. Akiyo

Thanks for reading here is the 8th chapter.

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV- I woke up still feeling tired until something made me go stiff. What the hell is that kid doing hugging Kira in her sleep!? And why is Kira on his chest? For some reason it made me a bit angry. "Everyone wake up!" I yelled to my team. They all stirred up. Kira flutter open her eye's. The kid also woke up starting to sit up. Kira look at the boy running her eye's. Damn that looks so cute. She just stared at him which started to tick me off.<p>

Then the most annoying thing happen. She blushed. "I'm sorry Akiyo. I didn't mean to sleep on you." "Its okay." The boy apperently named Akiyo smiled it off. Which cause the blonde to blush even more. Why the heck is she blushing at him? This is the first time they've meet and she's already blushing at him? And why the heck is she a 13 year old? I tried to calm down not wanting to cause a ruckus. "I guess we should go to the Mayor." Erza said as she began to walk. We walk behind her.

Throughout the whole walk Akiyo didn't leave Kira's side. About an hour later we arrive at the house of the Mayor. "Is okay if I go alone?" Kira ask. We immediately said no. "Come on. I'll get the money." We keep saying while she keep begging us. Why does she want to go alone? After a minute or two of fighting we agreed but she has to take less than 6 minutes. "Thanks guys. Let's go Akiyo." The two headed inside much to my displeasure. We waited and waited. "Six minutes pass. I'm going to go in now." I was about to open the door when it open when Kira and Akiyo came out. "Sorry I took long. Here's the money." She handed Erza the money. "

He gave us a little more because he thought that the bandits took his son. But his son was gone for a while and forgot to tell his father." "Oh, okay." I wasn't really convince with her answer. "So from now and on Akiyo is going to join Fairy Tail." "Welcome Akiyo." Erza and Gray said. I didn't really want Akiyo to join is but I have to welcome him. "Welcome Akiyo." We then began walking walking to the train. We were about to board the train, me being the last to get on.

"I'm sorry you didn't want me to join. It was Kira who wanted me to." Akiyo whispered to me as he boarded. Shocked I stood there. How did this guy know that? Can he read my mind? "Come on Natsu!" I got on the train. The train began to move and then the motion sickness got to me. I slowly sat down then fell down on a pair of laps before talking asleep.

Lucy/Kira's POV- we got on the train with Natsu following behind us. His fave then became green. I look at him confused. He sat down next to me. And let himself fall down on my laps. "Ehh!?" I blushed at the fact of a boy sleeping in my laps. The only person who has slept in my laps was Koki. I stared at him deciding to let him sleep their or push him off. "Good Natsu is asleep." Both Erza and Gray said. I decided to leave him there. About an hour later we got to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Real short chapter<p> 


	9. New Mission

9th chapter up. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>LucyKira's POV- We were got to magnolia a little after the sun was beginning to see. "Natsu?" I slowly shake the boy. "Hmm." I couldn't help but blush at his sleeping face. "Wake up." Akiyo shook Natsu. "Leave me alone." Natsu sleepily said. "Wake up!" Akiyo practically threw Natsu out of the train. He also got off with me, Erza, and Gray following behind. "Wow. Your strong Akiyo." I commented. "Bet he's not as strong as me."

"Natsu, you were lazy the whole time on the train." "That was because of my motion sickness." "That's still not an excuses." We began arguing all the way to the guild.

Once we got to the guild we sat down on a table. "Hah, I'm tired." I yawned. "Why not call it a day." Koki suddenly appeared. "Koki!" I hug my butler. "How was it hime?" "It was fine but I seemed to pass out for most of the time." "Oh. Then we should get home so you can rest." "OK Koki. But first let me ask my new friend something." I turned my attention to Akiyo. "Would you like to sleep at my house for a while until you find one?" My question seemed to shock the boy and everyone else. "Um, sure." "Yeah! Is that okay Koki?" "Of course hime." "Let's go Akiyo." We began to walk to my and Koki's house. I could feel a dark aura before we left. Might be my imagination.

Natsu's POV- I felt shock and anger. Why the hell is Kira letting this boy sleep in her house? I felt like ugghh. "Let's go Akiyo." I want to stop her but I couldn't. When have I become this dumb? I could usaully speak what's on my mind but this time I couldn't. I watch the two head outside. "I guess I'm going to go home now."

I began to walk when Gray stop me with his comment. "Is Natsu jealous that a little boy gets to sleep in Kira's house?" "I'm not jealous!" I retorted. "Sure you aren't?" I felt like punching him which I did. "Hey flame brain!" We then started our usual fight until Erza stop us with her scary face. "Are you two fighting?" "N-no." We nervously said. Sighing, I left the guild to my house.

"Natsu, are you really jealous of the Akiyo?" Happy said as we walk home. "No. I'm not jealous." "You liiiiiiike her." "Happy I said I'm not jealous!" "Sure." "Let's just get home." We keep walking home. For some reason I keep thinking of Kira. Her bright smile. They way she always seems happy. The way she is postive. 'Why do I keep thinking of her. She's just a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less.'

When we got home I went straight to bed. Tired and confused I went right to sleep.

Next Day Nodody's POV- Natsu and Happy woke up to go to the guild the next morning. They got ready and head to the guild. Once they got thier they sat down on a table with Gray, and Erza. "Kira isn't here yet?" He ask them. "No not yet." As if on que Kira came in talking happily to Akiyo with Koki smiling behind the two.

"Your funny Kira-nee-chan." "Haha, thanks Akiyo. Your a really nice and cute boy." Kira said patting his head softly making him slightly blush. Seeing the two so happily together made Natsu feel a bit mad. "Oh hi everyone." She greeted the guild in her usual cheerful smile. "Hey." They replied. "Hey guys." Lucy greeted team Natsu while seating next to Natsu with Akiyo next to her. "Hey." Akiyo also greeted.

"Hey." "So what are we going to do today?" Kira ask them. "I don't know. How about we go on a mission again?" Gray suggested. "Yeah. Lets, because I didn't do anything last time. This time I'll choose the mission we get to go on." Kira went to the board and choosed one. "We'll go to this one." She said placing the sheet on the table. "Help us with my rebellious class of 12 year olds. 20,000,000 jewels." The team read together. "Hmm, that's a lot jewels for a rebellious class of 12 year olds. Lets do it." Natsu agreed. "Me two." "Me three." Erza and Gray agreed. "Want to come with us Akiyo?" Kira ask him. "Sure." "Want to come also Koki?" "If hime allows it, then I shall come also." She smiled. "OK then its settled. Let's leave an a hour." "OK!"

Hour Later- "Ready everyone?" "Yah!" The 7 left for the train. As usual Natsu got motion sickness, and laid on Kira's laps. "Ok, what should we do when we get there?" Gray ask. "We could be the teacher?" Kira suggested. "Or we can be bodyguards and see each kid?" Erza also suggested. "Hmm." They rode in silence as they got to the school. 30 minutes later the train came to a stop. "We're here. Let's go." Erza said getting off the train with everyone else behind her.

They went to a small building that was plain white and had a sign on top that said "School for Mages 10-13." The group entered and found the person who needed help. "Hello I'm ." She introduce herself. "Yes. What seems to be the problem?" Erza ask. "Oh yes, well you see my class are a bit of troublemakers in the streets and sometimes at school. And around here normal people don't really like us mages. So I want the normal people to like us but since my class is always making trouble for them its hard." "I see, then we'll help you." "Thank you." With that the teacher left. "Okay so anybody got a good idea?" Erza ask. "I got one." Koki saddistly smiled.

"Koki! Was this your idea!?" "Hime, you look so cute as always. Also your friends." He smiled. "Did you really have to turn us into 12 years old!?" "Yes, Hime I had to. You look so cute." "Actually, this isn't a bad idea. We can pretend we're one of the students." Erza said. "Yeah." Natsu and Gray agreed. "Okay so we have to split up. We can't all go in one class. So there are only 2, 12 year old classrooms. Lucy, you Akiyo and Natsu will go to 's class and Me and Gray will go to the class next door." Erza instrucated.

"What about me?" Happy ask. "You look around the school to see if their is anything else we need to know." "Aye." "Koki you look around the town." Ok." "Alright let's go tell ." The five went to the woman and told her what they were going to do. "Alright then. School starts tommorrow. So by then your names will be on the class list." "Ok then tommorow we'll se each other." The five left the school and went to search for anything that can help them. "So Lucy, Akiyo, and Natsu go look over there." Erza said pointing left. "Me and Gray will go this way." Pointing right. "Let's meet by the school before dark." "Ok." Then they split.

Lucy, Akiyo and Natsu walk around seeing nothing really interesting. "I'm bored." Natsu whined. "Tough it up Natsu, we have to find something that will help us. Have you found anything Akiyo." "No." They kept walking. *Whisper*Whisper* "Hey guys do you hear that?"Akiyo ask as they got to an alley. "Hear what?" Lucy ask. "Whispers. Someones Talking." The three listen. *Whisper*Whisper* "That girl looks really cute."How about we take her?" "We can make her like our personal maid." "Make her wear a maid outfit." "We can also make her wear a nurse outfit." "That would be sexy."

"ENOUGH! COME OUT! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Kira yelled making Natsu and Akiyo jump in fear. It also made 5 boys come out in shock from the loud yell. "DO YOU THINK I WOULD DO THAT FOR YOU?!" She yelled at the 5 boys. They stayed quiet until a boy with black spiky hair and green eyes step forward. "Yeah you would." He look into her eyes. "What are you doing?" Kira ask the boy. "Huh? It's not working on her." "What do you mean it's not working?" His friends ask him. "I mean she's not affected." "WHAT!? But no one was unaffected be your magic." "Your a mage?" Kira ask them. "Maybe it's the necklace around her that it's not letting you affect her." One of the boys whispered. The black haired turned his attention back to Kira. "Let's see." He yank off her necklace. Kira bend down in pain when he took it off.

"What are you do-?" Her eye's began to tear up. Just as she was about to start crying Akiyo place his hands around her eyes. "Are you ok Kira?" "Yeah." She sniffed. He then glared at the boys who stoled Kira's necklace. "Can you give the necklace back to us?" "Nope." The 5 boys then scattered throwing the necklace between themselves. "Natsu cover Kira's eyes. I'll go after them." "Ok." Natsu place his hands on her eyes as Akiyo left to find the boys. "Are you ok?" Natsu ask her. "Yeah, I'm alright Natsu. Just a little tired." "Want me to carry you?" "No it's alright." "Well its too late I'm going to carry you. But first let me blindfold you." He rip a part of his sleeve he had on and put it around Kira's eyes. "Is that better?" "Yeah. Thanks Natsu." He put her on his back and they began to walk again.

"It's starting to get dark we should head to the school now." "But what about Akiyo?" "He'll be there. Don't worry." "Ok." Kira laid her head on Natsu's back. In, which he blush. "Are you ok Natsu. You seem a bit warm." Kira ask feeling that his back was warm. "Oh its probably nothing." "Ok. If your not feeling well, tell me." "I'm fine." Kira eyed him suspciously, but decided to ignore it. 10 minutes later they got to the school. Gray and Erza were already there. "Why is Kira blindfolded? And where is Akiyo?" Gray ask. "Oh, because some boys took her necklace and Akiyo went to go get it." " Oh." " Where is Koki?" Kira ask. "He went to get us an apartment to sleep tonight." Erza responded.

5 minutes later Koki arrives with Akiyo by his side. The two haven't said anything , when Kira hug her two friends. "Your back. I was worried." Natsu, Gray, and Erza were surprised to see that Kira knew were the two were without looking. "Why are you blindfolded?" Koki ask. "Oh, because I don't have my necklace. Some boys took it." "OH I couldn't get it back, sorry Kira." Akiyo said. "Its okay Akiyo." "Ok, then. Let's go to the apartment now. You guys must be tired." The group then walk to the apartment. Koki was in the front carrying Kira on his back, with Akiyo, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza trailing behind him. They got to the place.

There was 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. "Night everyone. I'm going to go to bed with Koki. See ya tomorrow." Kira said walking into a room with Koki. Natsu couldn't help but feel a bit angry. _Why does she have to go with him? _He angrily thought,_ Why am I even angry? Its not like she's mine girlfriend or anything. Just a friend._

"Anyway how are we going to split this up? Natsu ask. "I don't what you guys are going to do with a one room." Erza said. "What do you mean." "This." Erza walk into the second rom. "Night." She closed it then lock it. "Erza!" the boys pounded on the door but no one answered. "Okay then someone could sleep on the couch and-." "Night guys." Akiyo called from the couch in the living room.

Natsu and Gray look at each other. I HAVE TO SLEEP SLEEP WITH HIM!? The two angrily thought. "Might as well," the two mumble going to the room. The laid in bed their backs to each other. "Your hogging up the place flame brain!" Gray yelled at Natsu. "Your hogging it it. I barely don't have any room, ice princess." They two yelled with each other about who was hogging the bed the most. "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!" Everyone yelled at them. The boys instantly shut up and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. I'm sorry for any bad grammar or misspelling. Please read and review.<p> 


End file.
